Dark relations
by shadowofpast
Summary: Dark Harry. Vampires, Werewolves and more. Please R&R!
1. Realising The Dark

Harry has accepted the fact that his godfather is gone.

But he also has changed a lot since the start of summer holiday's.

A/N: I had to repost the story. It was completely..... Anyway, hope you'll like it.

I thank Kagome361224 for informing me on the missing chapters.

Realising The Dark

Harry lay in his bed thinking of everything that had happened to him that was considered dark by everyone. 'Being dark was, or is, defined as someone who do not really care about others. If you do not care you will be sure to be taken for a criminal, murderer or thief does not matter. Lord Voldemort. The darkest of them all. He is not really dark. He cares. He cares whether you die or not, hurt or not. So being dark is just someone who had bad parents or guardians. So Tom was made dark by his guardians. The adults at the orphanage and the proffessors at Hogwarts. The proffessors is only guilty if they saw what was happening and did nothing to prevent it, while the adults at the orphanage are guilty whether they see it or not. Tom grew up there.' Harry's thoughts were cut short by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Harry said, no emotion being heard in his voice. Still the voice was not cold. He just did not care. He lifted his head as the person who knocked entered.

"Hello Harry." Remus said.

"Hello." Harry said as lay down his head again staring at the celing.

"How's it going?"

"Good. You? Are you coping with Sirius passing?" Remus was startled by the lack of emotions in Harry's face and voice as he mentioned Sirius. He himself would brake down and cry if he only was alone so that no one could hear him.

"I'm feeling good under sercumstances."

"Good."

"Don't you want to know why I am here?"

"To bring me to the HQ. By the way have you managed to get the painting of mrs Black of the wall?" Harry turned to Remus so that they could have eye contact. The eye contact only held so long as for Remus to realise that Harry would not show any emotion. 'Harry really took this hard. You could always see his emotions from his eyes, now they were lifeless.

"Accually, we're not going to the HQ. And as to whether or not mrs Black's painting is still hanging, I don't know. I havn't been there since." He had to stop there if he didn't want to break down in front of Harry. As he glanced at Harry he saw that he had taken as much notice of this as if he had told Harry that he was. What?

"Then were are we going? There's nowhere else I could go are there?" 'Oh, Merlin's beard, he really believe that.' Some of his surprise showed on his face, even though he tried to hide it from Harry. But Harry did not say or do anything to show that he had noticed.

"You're going to Hogwarts."

"No I'm not. Until the first of September that is." An intense silence followed. Broken only by the voices in the kitchen downstairs, the traffic and wind outside.

"Dumbledore is letting you go from your relatives now." Remus said kindly.

"Dumbledore is letting me? I could have walked out from here whenever I wanted, but I stayed. You know why?" Remus shook his head slowly, 'I wanted some kind of emotion but this was not what I wanted.' Harry radiated power. He was tense and only showed emotions with his face and body, his eyes not changing.

"Here, atleast, I get some respect. So what that it was becaus you Moody and the rest gave it to me by threatening them. I still don't want to live with any of you. I'm just a tool for you, aren't I? A tool that doen't know how to do what it is supposed to, being kept in the dark." Harry relaxed and stared at the celing. He looked as if nothing had happened, nothing out of the ordinary, anyway. 'He can't be serious about this. We've tried to protect him. Told him enough of what was happening in the Order. What is this about a tool anyway?'

"You're not a tool, Harry. We love you. We all do." To his surprise Harry started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You really don't know what the Order is about now, do you? And to say that you love me, in that voice. Supressed anger doesn't get you anywhere." He stopped snickering and stared at the celing again. "Hope you've seen enough emotions now. I wont play anymore. You might as well leave." Remus was taken aback at the emotionless voice, it was cold. Too cold.

"What do you know about the Order? And what playing?" but he might as well have been talking to the wall. 'He is seriously fucked up now. He has taken it even worse than I have.'

"Why don't you answere me, Harry?" 'Just like talking to a wall.' "You know you can count on me. And the Order if there is anything you want." He moved to close the door as he moved out of Harry's room.

"I can count on you and the Order can I? Anything. How about getting Dumbledore here. I'd like to have a talk to him now. It won't take longer than our talk. Bye, Lupin."

"Good bye, Harry." Remus then closed the door and walked downstairs to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, who was waiting for Harry and Remus to come down so that they could go. 'What is taking them so long. Harry should have jumped at the realisation that he need not to stay here any longer. Maby the Dursley's told the truth. Harry might not want to, or as mr Dursley told them; "He wouldn't care if the whole house bruned down. He wouldn't move, probably expecting the fire to stop when it came to him." I sure hope it is nothing like that. He and Remus just want to talk. That's it. Talk.'

"Remus." Dumbledore's twinkle in the eyes faltering as he saw that Remus came alone. "Where's Harry?" 'He is so sad. Remus should take a rest.'

"He want to talk to you proffessor. He showes no emotion."

"Maby he's mastered Occlumency."

"I don't think that's it, sir. You should probably go up to him."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore moved up the stairway, Remus two steps behind him. As they opened the door to Harry's room they heard something crashing inside. Dumbledore was inside, wand at ready, with Remus only two steps behind. They both sighed and put their wands away when they saw that it was only Hedwig who had made a glass break.

"I didn't hear a knock. It's very impolite not to knock." Harry said as he relieved Hedwig of her burden. Three letters, one of which was the Hogwarts school letter.

"Harry. You wanted to talk." Dumbledore said, twinkle in his eyes. For as long as Harry stood with his back to him. When Harry turned Dumbledore's twinkle faltered and was gone. For he saw his soulless eyes and emotionless but powerful body. 'Either he has mastered it or. I don't even want to think about it.'

"I still haven't heard a knock." He looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes, leaning on his desk. Remus was devastated by the way Harry adressed the most powerful wizard alive.

"Harry. That is." He was cut short when Harry snapped at him.

"I thought I said that we were not to talk anymore. Out. Or do you want me to force you? I believe I can do it now. How many days are there to full moon? Two, three?" Harry looked at him coldly. 'Who does he think he is? That is now way to talk to.' When Remus didn't show any signs of moving Harry said,

"So much for your word. I thought that you would help me with anything." Harry turned again, feeding Hedwig.

"Harry I do hold my word. You really should hold your manners. We're here to help you." To both Dumbledore's and Remus's surprise, though not so much the later, Harry started laughing. And a cold laugh it was.

"Help me? By helping me you help yourselves. You should go now." Harry said calmly. "Before I make you!" He hissed as he turned. He looked completely murderous. Remus and Dumbledore made for the door.

"I still want to talk to you, Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded to Remus and turned again to see a fully composed teenager. When Remus had closed the door Harry started.

"Put a privacy charm on the room. Remus has better hearing now when it is closer to full moon." Dumbledore took out his wand and muttering something under his breath.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"What have you on Voldemort and his cronies?" Dumbledore's smile ran of his face as water.

"That's nothing you need to worry about." Harry showed no emotion. Dumbledore had noted that he did not feel any emotions from the teen even when he had freaked out. 'Not even Tom can do that.'

"Nothing I need to worry about." he said silently, as for himself. "I'll tell you what I need to worry about and not. I want to know what your minons are doing to hold me safe until I'm ready to meet Voldemort." They looked eye's and stood there some time before Dudmbledore turned down his gaze. Harry had a satisfied smile on his face. A smile not meeting his eyes.

"They are not my minons Harry. You should."

"What should i know? You can't handle that someone is more powerful than you. Not now, when you've gotten used to it. You saw potetial in Tom and so you did nothing for him. You probably thought you could kill him when he reached the darkness. And now you can't. He does fear you. He does, you know that. But your hatred for him being as strong, soon stronger, is stronger than any emotion you've ever feeled. You hope I'll kill Voldemort and get killed at the same time. Two flies in the same blow. How nice." Harry sneered at the Headmaster, who was having a hard time holding his emotions under control.

"You, if any, should know that Tom tell lies. Things he believes to be true, but lies none the less." Harry felt the enregy radiating from Dumbledore and smiled.

"Kill me then." He said, holding out his hands making a cross. "End your troubles. Niether can live while the other survives." He then fell to the floor laughing his head of. Dumbledore, who was taken aback to say the least, just stared at the teenager that radiated so much energy and power when he showed any strong emotion. He felt fear for the first time since he was battling Grindelwald. 'He is to powerful. If he has enought knowledge when he duels Tom next time. Tom won't live if Harry desides to kill him. I have to hold him back some how.' He hadn't noticed that the laughter had ended and that Harry stood wathing him with an amused smile.

"Lets go then. Hogwarts is as bad a place as any. I trust I don't have to pack myself as you are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Harry said with a laugh. "And I hope Remus had a good time listening." he said. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few seconds and then packed Harry's stuff with a wave of his wand.

Remus on the other hand had furrowed his brow. Trying to figure out how Harry knew he was listening. He was brought back as Dumbledore and Harry came down and told him that they were leaving now.

Dumbledore made a portkey to Hogwarts and off they went.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.


	2. Back At Hogwart's

Back At Hogwart's

Harry stumbled as they reached Hogwart's. He noticed that Remus also stumled, but of course Dumbledore didn't. Harry looked around at the familiar room. He noticed that the objects he had destroyed were whole again, standing where they used to. 'That was why he didn't care about me destroying his stuff. He could repair them. Or maby the objects repaired themselves.' He turned to find Dumbledore and Remus watching him, but there was another man standing in the shadows. Harry cocked a brow to the man, hoping he would realise he was seen and stand so that Harry could see who it was. But the man just shifted slowly to be prepaired at whatever Harry would do.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" Remus asked slowly. Harry saw them looking at the corner where the man was standing with confused looks on their faces.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry said as he watched the man relax a little. Dumbledore and Remus turned to Harry again, Dumbledore with a thoughtfull expresion and Remus with a his still confused look.

"Well, Harry, here we are. You probably wonder where you're going to sleep the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said his face going blank, twinkle back in his eyes.

"Gryffindor tower. Where else?" Harry said,

"Accually no." Remus said looking nervous.

"Then where?" Harry said, no emotions shown.

"With Remus down in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said brightly.

"Absolutely not. Now that I'm at Hogwart's again I can use magic. Besides I don't want to lay awake at night listening to Remus mourning over Sirius." He said, still no emotion. Remus looked hurt and Dumbledore surprised.

"I suppose you could stay here. Dumbledore could se to that. You don't need to stay with me if you don't want to." Remus looked hopefully at Harry.

"I already knew that. Now that I'm here I might as well use the library." he turned to the door but before he could exit Dumbledore spoke up.

"I'm not sure you can stay here Harry. It's dangerous now that no one else is here. You should be safer with Remus." Remus looked at Dumbledore thankfully who watched for any sign of resignation from Harry.

"I trust you'll get my stuff to Gryffindor tower. And as for safety. Honestly, you think Voldemort would attack the castle? Honestly. The only way he would be coming is if you or Remus would let out that I'm here all by my self, besides you. Sir. Or do you think shadows talk." He laughed as the man shifted nervously. "I would really like to talk to a shadow. It must be more giving a conversation than this." Harry closed the door before Dumbledore or Remus could stop him. 'I hope that man got the message. I would really like to know who or what it is.' He walked up to Gryffindor tower where the fat lady had a conversation with the purple lady. He got in to the tower by saying that it is the holidays after all.

Back in Dumbledore's office Remus and Dumbledore had a heated discussion when both stopped at the movement in the corner of their eyes.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore roared before Remus had reached his wand. The spell bounced of the man who merely stepped out of the shadows, making himself visible.

"A vampire!" Remus spat, Dumbledore just held his hand up to make Remus put his wand down. The vampire moved till he was ony a step from Dumbledore and Remus.

"A vampire. You shouldn't be so quick on judging, Lycan!" The Vampire's voice was like music and he was tall and had dark-green eyes, with dirty-yellow in the inner iris, looking like small flames. He had long black hair tied up in a loose ponytail with a some hair hanging down on the left side. He had pale, almost chalk-white skin. The lips were light-gray and his eyebrows where almost non exsistent. His face was hard, emotionless but still handsome. His body was thin but not skinny. He had long arms and unnatrual long fingers with claws on.

He was wearing black boots, black jeans with no pockets, the belt that held up his jeans were of black leather with a plain buckle. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was tucked inside his jeans. And on top of that he had a knee-long black leather coat.

"What are you doing here, mr..?" Dumbledore asked politely but with a demanding voice.

"Angelicus diabolus. But you can call me Gabriel. And as for what I'm doing here proffessor Dumbledore, mr Lycan." He reached inside his coat, making Remus raise his wand again, and took out a plain, black, dubble-edged knife. "This."

"Diablo what does that knife has to do with anything?" Remus said, looking murederous.

"Diablo. That was my name for almost a tousand years ago." Gabriel said with a thoughtfull look on his face. "As for the knife. I'm looking for someone."

"Can't you kill with your hands?" Remus murmured at him, 'Diablo! I'm talking to the most feared vampire in history! He was supposed to have been vanquised by Gryffindor, who vanished shortly after.' Remus was paler than usual.

"It's not for killing him, or her." Gabriel said to Remus with a smile.

"What's it for then, if I may ask?" Dumbledore said,

"You may ask but you may never know." he said with a sneer, "Unless." He added in a murmur so low that Dumbledore hardly heard it.

"Unless what?" Remus said just as Dumbledore was about to say something.

"I will see you when you've changed. It was long since I have fought a lycan. There aren't anyone strong enough to give me a fight left." with that he disappeared. Leaving a terrified Remus and a thoughtfull Dumbledore.

Harry sat in his favourite armchair in front of the fire in the gryffindor common room when he somehow felt a new present in the room. Something old.

"You wanted to see me. If I'm not mistaking your message." said a voice behind him.

"Yes, if you're the man that was standing in the corner shivering as a saw you. Take a seat. I really don't want to stand up right now." He somehow sensed him walking through the room and sitting down in the armchair beside him. 'Didn't I feel the same thing when I was in Dumbledore's office?' There was a silence as the vampire let Harry look at him.

"I suppose you listened in to their conversation after I left."

"Not really."

"You had a nice talk?" before the vampire could answere Harry continued.

"I thought you were a wizard at first. Gripping whatever you hid under there when I first looked at you. What's your name anyway?" Harry said in the same emotionless voice as before.

"You're very brave for not being an adult yet." the vampire said coldly. "Or maby it's idiocy. I'm Diablo by the way." the vimpire looked for any sign of recognition in Harry. "The most feared vampire in history?" Harry still didn't react, he only blinked slowly, as if bored. 'He's starting to get on my nerves. I could kill him. But what if he's the one.'

"The one?" Harry asked, 'Why would he talk to himself like that. he must be insane.'

"You should take this knife." the vampire said as he brought forward the knife, careful not to think of anything.

"What's your real name?" Harry said without looking at the knife.

"Angelicus diabolus. That's my new vampire name. Can you please take the knife?" The vampire was near raging at Harry now, who now looked at the knife without reching for it.

"What should I call you then? I can't really call you Diablo. Neither is Angelicus diabolus a good name to call you." Harry turned to watch the fire calmly.

"Gabriel. That's the name I go by now. Call me Gabriel. Now take the bloody knife already." He looked ready to cry out in frustration. 'What should I do if it's he?'

"First you'll tell me what it does." Harry said slowly. Making Gabriel shake with rage.

"When a human takes it nothing will happen." Harry looked at him again.

"And vampires?" Now Gabriel almost slit Harry's throat just to make him feel something. That's one of the first vampires gifts, feeling the emotions of the humans.

"A vampire can use its powers. One of the powers are to blend in to the shadows. And before you ask, it can be any object. And you will not know more if you're not the one." Harry took the knife and felt a surge of power rush through him. Making him stronger. Unleashing new powers within him. Harry could now catch the sent of everything half a mile away if the wind was right, he could see in darkness as well as in daylight. But his sight was blurry now. 'Have I lost my glasses?' He felt for them and found they were still there and took them off. 'What a fu!' His sight was much better without the glasses. He looked at Gabriel who was now shaking with either rage or fear, or both. Harry couldn't tell. But now Harry was feeling something again. Anger. Stronger than ever.

"You said nothing would happen if I took the knife." Harry was tower up over Gabriel, even though he had no memory that he had moved from his seat, who was cowering before him.

"I didn't say that nothing would happen to you. Only to humans." Gabriel realised he made a mistake saying that. But before he could react Harry had thrust the knife in to Gabriels head. Harry felt that all of Gabriels knowlege, all of Gabriels experience, flowing through the knife in to his head. It felt as if hundreds of years had passed in the one second the knife had been in Gabriels head. Harry almost fell as he walked to his favorite armchair again. He sat down and tried to get the memories under control. Gabriel rised from the armchair silently, his wound already healed as he was one of the first vampires. Which made him tousands of years even before Gryffindor and Slytherin was born. Harry reacted automatically as Gabriel threw himself at Harry trying to beat his head of. Gabriel was looking down on Harry in disbelief, his both hands feeling on the knife, which was in thrut into his heart held by Harry.

After what felt like hours, Gabriel let out a piercing scream. Making the animals in the forbidden forest flee for their lives. Then the scream stopped suddenly as Gabriel disappeard, as did the knife, leaving the power in Harry. Who staggered up to his bed. 'To much information. To much power. He really was Diablo.' Harry let out a cold laugh as he thought the last. "I've got Diablo's power." he said out loud. His voice sounded cold in his own ears. As he fell down on his bed he thought 'Wonder how the slytherins will react to this.' before falling asleep.

Back in Dumbledore's office he and Remus was still wondering what that piercing scream had come from.

"That wasn't who I think it was, was it?" Remus sounded like was about to collapse.

"I believe it was." Dumbledore sounded as calm as ever.

"But what can have made him scream like that?"

"I really don't know." 'I sure hope it wasn't Harry.' "I really don't."

"Maby we should get Harry his stuff." Remus was shaking as if he had met his worst nightmare. Which he had, in a way.

"You go and get some sleep and I'll let you know when Harry leaves the tower." Remus looked at Dumbledore, relieved.

"Thank you, headmaster."

"I will set some house-elf's on giving Harry his stuff. He probably needs some rest."

"Maby. And maby I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will."

"Bye, Albus."

"Sleep tight, Remus." Remus looked at Dumbledore again before taking the prepared portkey to Remus house in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore told a house elf to bring Harry's sruff to the Gryffindor sixth-year dormitories, before going to sleep himself. But not before he had gone down to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate. His last thought before going falling to sleep was, 'I will send for Harry's friends tomorrow so that they can make him go where I wan't.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. I really have no idea of what I'm going to write before I've written it.

Please read and review!


	3. Wormtail A Traitor

Wormtail A Traitor

Harry woke up at noon the next day to the sound of something falling down in the common room. 'What the? Is Dumbledore coming to wake me up or is it just one of the house elfs cleaning?' He heard heartbeat down in the common room. He also heard breathing. 'Heartbeat!? Breathing!? It's probably my imaginations.' None the less he got up and changed into fresh clothes. He felt stronger, though at the same time helt felt as if he was just as he had always been. He knew he could punch through a brick wall without a scratch. 'Am I insane? I wouldn't have a whole bone left in my hand.' Even so he knew he could do it. Then everything came rushing back to him. All the knowlege of his and Gabriels lives. He found he could remember every single detail, even better than before. He knew peoples smells, way of moving and tone of voice. He found himself laying on the floor. He got up and went down to see who it was that had awoken him. As he reached the common room he found Dobby on his way to pick up a book which had fallen down to the floor.

"Hi Dobby." Harry said, "How're you doing?"

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is doing fine. Are you feeling well, Harry Potter, sir? You look a little pale." Dobby said,

"I'm fine, Dobby. Really I am." he said as Dobby didn't seem to believe him.

"Dobby has to go now, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has a lot more to do. Bye, Harry Potter, sir."

"Bye, Dobby." Harry said as Dobby wanished with a soft pop. 'Pale?' Harry walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall in the common room. What he saw surprised him. Somehow his scar had vanished, though he could still sense Voldemort, and sure he was a little pale. But it was nothing of importance. What did matter was that he looked stronger, wasn't skinny anymore. He looked down on his hands and saw that they were longer. He was glad that he hadn't grown claws. That would be hard to ignore. He didn't like that he felt every emotion twice as much as usual. Before he was feeling nothing that is. Harry shut his emotions down and went to the kitchens to get some food.

Dumbledore woke up with a start. It took him a few seconds to realise what had woken him. 'What is he doing up this time a day?' he thought as he looked through the window. He got up and got dressed. He then wrote on a piece of parchment;

He has awoken now. Come when you feel you can manage.

He then walked up to the owlry and sent it to Remus with an brown eagle-owl. 'Now it would do to have a mug of hot chocolate.' He walked down to the kitchens, humming on a song he did not remember the text to but had always liked.

As Harry turned to leave the kitchen, insuring the house elfs that he had had enough, he came face-to-face with none other than Albus Dumbledore. 'And I who hoped my day would go on nicely till atleast lunch.' He waited for the old wizard to say something. But he didn't.

"Good morning, proffessor."

"Ah, good morning, Harry. Have you eaten already?"

"Yes."

"I trust it tasted all right." Dumbledore didn't wait for an answere as he continued, "Where's your scar?"

"Gone. I don't know how, though the conection to Voldemort is still there. You needn't worry." Harry said cooly.

"Yes. That's good. Very good." Dumbledore said, more to himself than to Harry.

"See you later then, proffessor." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen. The last thing he heard before the painting closed was, "A mug of hot chocolate, please." Harry walked of to the library hoping Dumbledore wouldn't come and disturb him to soon.

Remus woke up to an owl landing on his stomarch. "A bit early for post isn't it?" he asked the owl as he looked out the window. "I sure hope it's important." he mumbled as he took the piece of parchment of the owl's leg. The owl hooted before taking of through the open window. "I shouldn't be sleeping with an open window. Merlin knows what will wake me up next time." he read the piece of parchment once, then looked out through the window, then read it again and raised his eye brows. "Why's he up at this hour of day? Both Lily and James would be shocked if they knew he were up this time a day." He went to the fireplace and picked up some floopowder and flooed in to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore just closed the doors as green flames erupted in the fireplace. Remus stumbled out.

"Well, good morning, Remus. Had a good night sleep I hope." He said as he helped Remus up with his free arm, the other one still holding the mug of hot chocolate.

"I had till that damn owl woke me up." Remus mumbled to himself, hoping Dumbledore hadn't heard. "What's he doing up at this hour a day?" He said louder as he swept some of the soot of his robes, which he had slept in.

"I have no idea. I met him in the kitchen though. He had eaten by the time I entered." He sipped the hot chocolate.

"What is he doing now? Where is he?"

"My guess would be the library. Though I would have to warn you. He doesn't seem to want any company right now." Remus stopped just before he reached the door knob with his right hand. He turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"And he is looking quite different."

"What do you meen?" Remus asked.

"Well, firstly he....." Dumbledore told Remus everything he had seen and heard. "..... One more thing though."

"What?" Remus was now sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Looking almost as white as Gabriel.

"He wasn't wearing any glasses." Dumbledore said from behind his desk, putting down the now empty mug he had been holding the whole time.

"I have got to see him right now. He might be seriously ill for all we know. He could be turning in to a vimpire!" With that Remus stormed out of Dumbledore's office leaving a thoughtfull Dumbledore to his thoughts.

Harry had enjoyed a peopleless half an hour reading a book on vampires. Old, smart vampires to be exact. Not those weak vampires that you usually see. He had read about Diablo and some of his minons, and how they had destroyed a whole town in a matter of minutes. He was just reading about a female vampire, equal to Diablo in strenght, who lured men, women and children to come with her in to the night. She was the only know vampire to walk in sunlight, as she had been known to lure men out in the forest. Only few of those who she lured had been seen. And they had been acting strange, as if they didn't know their family, before killing them. The only thing he had read about her was that of luring men, women and children out in the night. The rest he had got from Gabriel's memories, as he had set some on his minons to spy on her. Few survived long enough to report back to Gabriel. She used to torture them, sending Gabriel different bodyparts of the spies, in which she had written some messages. For example, "Thank you, Diablo, for sending me such wonderful toy's. Your beloved, Angelic."

"I'd sure like to meet her some day." He murmured, as he heard heartbeat and breathing. 'Whose worried now?' He thought as he closed the book and put it back in the book shelf. He then caught the scent of Remus. 'Bugger.' He walked to the Transfiguration section, looking for something on animagi. Just as he picked a book, Animagi: An advanced art, Remus stopped in the end of the row staring at Harry as if he hadn't seen him before.

"You wanted anything special. Or you only came to stare at me." Harry said with the same voice as he had used when Remus first entered Harry's room the day before.

"No, I- I. Dumbledore told me that you had changed." Remus said nervously. "That you were pale, and that you had dropped your glasses." Harry let out a laugh.

"Well I'm fine. Really, I am. I was just thinking that I might as well read up on animagi. Might even try it later."

"Animagi? Yes. I suppose I could help you. If you need it, that is." Remus said, looking as if he didn't know how to act. Which he actually didn't.

"I will come to you first if I need any help. If I can reach you." He watched as Remus tried to compose himself. 'This change really is for the better if it set Remus of guard like this. Though he probably thinks that Gabriel has turned me. Then he will be a problem. Big problem.' Harry walked past Remus, sitting down by the table six feet away. He opened the book and started reading. After a few minutes Remus sat down beside him watching. When Harry had read the first chapter Remus took the chance to speak.

"I could pursuade Dumbledore to let Hermione and Ron to come visit if you want."

"I'll see them soon enough." Was Harry's reply.

"But it's one and a half week left to September the first. Don't you want to meet them before that?"

"Could we go buy my stuff today? I want to see if the defence against the dark arts book will be any good this year."

"I suppose we could go after lunch." Remus said slowly.

"No I was thinking more like after you've had your breakfast and put on some clean clothes. And maby you should take a bath before we go."

Two hours later Remus walked to the library to get Harry. 'I hope he's still there.' As he entered the library he found Harry reading a book on werewolves. He stood behind Harry for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"I'm coming, Remus." Harry murmured, "Just let me finish this chapter, will you?" Remus sat down beside Harry watching as Harry completed the chapter.

"Why're you reading up on werewolves?" Remus asked. Harry looked in to his eyes before answering.

"I was just qurious as to know if there were any records of vampires being lycan's." Remus then noticed the title of the book, Famous and infamous werewolves through time.

"I don't think vampires are affected by werewolf bites as humans are." Remus watched as Harry enquired a thoughtful expression.

"Maby." Harry murmured. "You've eaten? Then lets get my books, and I'm running low on some of my potion ingrediences."

"You're taking potions? Which other subjects are you taking?"

"Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Transfigurations and that's it. We should probably go to Diagon Alley now. I'd like to be back to lunch."

"Of course Harry." Remus said as they walked up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He smiled as Remus and Harry entered.

"Albus, we're going to Diagon Alley to buy Harry's stuff. And we were wondering whether we could use your fireplace to floo over to The Leaky Couldron."

"Of course. Please be my guest, lemon drop?" He said as he took one.

"No thanks, Albus."

"No, sir." There was a short silence,

"Then go ahead, use my fireplace. When are you coming back?" Dumbledore looked through his half-moon glasses.

"I don't know. Most likely before lunch." Remus said as Harry flooed to the leaky couldron.

There were a few people in the Leaky Cauldron as Harry walked out from the fireplace graciously with a blank expression. He watched in inner triumph as those people turned to their drinks. He stepped out of the way as Remus stumbled out from the fire. As Remus brushed of the soot on his shoulders while smiling and saying hello to those who looked at him. Harry walked graciously to the back yard were a brick wall were ending the way. He waited for Remus to come out before taking out his wand and tapping a brick with the tip. The wall moved till there was an opening, big enough for a half-giant to come through.

As he walked through he pocked the wand, in his inner left chest pocket, and looked around slowly before walking straight to Flourish and Blotts to get his books. There were not a soul out in Diagon Alley so Harry didn't bother to wait for Remus to catch up. As he entered a bell rang behind him. He walked to the DADA area and started looking through some of the titles there as the bell rang again.

"Good morning." Remus said breathlessly.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a female voice said seducially. Remus didn't seem to be able to speak so Harry desided to make himself known. He walked out of the row of shelves filled with DADA books and was surprised at how young she was. 'She can't be a day older than twenty.' She was rather tall to be a girl, she had an innocent look with fair, long hair, light-blue eyes which held a sparkle in them. Her body was perfectly formed and she moved so that it was hard to hold eye contact, wanting to look further down. She wore trousers and a t-shirt that made it impossible not to notice her body.

"Good morning." Harry said with a smile at the girl, there is something familiar about her.

"Well, good morning." she said, checking him out. "You need any help?" She settled on looking in to his eyes. "I'm Tracy by the way." she said, smiling even wider.

"Harry. And I would need these books." Harry said as he gave her a note. She took the note and read out loud:

"Potions for the advanced by Miranda Hitchwood, How to defend yourself against the darkness by Damion Woolrod, How to charm your world by Gibrey Hampter and Transfigure to the bones? Great books. But quite boring. You sure you don't want anything else?"

"Those are the books I need for my studies at Hogwarts. But I could use something on the dark arts and something more about the defence." he said as he held the eye contact. She looked disbelieving.

"You're a seventh year?" she said with the same expression as before.

"Sixth. And if you don't mind me asking. Have we met before, I recognise something about you. Not sure what though."

"Sixth year." she said with blank expression. "I don't think we've met. I would have remembered."

"The books?" Harry said. Tracy looked down to the note then to Harry and set of for the bookshelfs.

"Remus could you give me a hand here? The boy here would want to leave today. And he wont if I have to find these on my own." Remus started and then walked past Harry to help Tracy. Harry followed and stopped to lean on a shelf.

"You know each other?" Tracy looked down at Harry a few seconds before answering.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just qurious. When did you first meet?"

"You're really nosy. You know that?" She said smiling, as Harry only shrugged his shoulders. "It would be about twenty years ago. We met at Hogwarts the first time. Remus and his friends were a grade above me." There was a silence as Harry's mouth was wide open and Remus and Tracy looked at him, Remus with satisfaction and Tracy with blank a blank expression.

"What?" Remus and Tracy said together. At that Harry closed his mouth and his shocked expression was replaced by a suspicous.

"You're lying. You can't be more than twenty-five." Harry said blankly, making Tracy giggle a little.

"Isn't he cute Moony. He thinks I'm twenty-five."

"I would have guessed guessed twenty." Harry said, making Tracy giggle even more. "When did you really meet, Remus?"

"You know him Moony? How come you havn't showed him to me before?" Tracy said indignatly.

"Bacause. The second time I met him he was in third year at Hogwarts while I was his teacher."

"And first time?" Tracy asked as she gave Remus two books from the Defence section to hold. She stood at Harrys side now looking at Remus.

"Was when he was an infant." Remus said slowly. Tracy just stared at Remus, then Harry, then back to Remus.

"Infant!? Then you didn't lie about your age. I thought you was playing me around." She said as she turned back to Harry.

"Why would I lie about that? Girls lie about their age. Or those who think they can achieve something by being older." Harry said in the same emotionless voice and expression as the day before.

"Harry what?"

"What's your surename?"

"What?"

"So I know if I should lie about it or not." Harry said as Tracy glared at him.

"Pettigrew." She said slowly. 'She didn't lie. She is a relative to Wormtail.'

"So you're a related to Peter." Harry said coldly as he tried to keep his emotions under control. "The traitor." Tracy was chocked.

"Peter wouldn't betray anyone. Tell him Remus."

"Wormtail gave away my parents to Voldemort." Harry sneered as Tracy flinched at the name.

"We should probably buy the books and go now Harry." Remus hurried to say before Tracy could say anything else. Harry waited at the counter as Tracy and Remus got the books. Five minutes later, Harry had purchased his school books and one on dark art and another the defense, Dark arts for dark wizards by Tomas Riddle, How to defend yourself from the dark arts by Retar Winch. As Harry stepped outside, leaving Remus to talk some more with Tracy, he came face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"What's the matter? Havn't you ever seen a couple before?" Ron said acidly. Harry sneered.

A/N: Ron didn't recognise Harry. What will he say to him? Might be, a big fight comes up in the next chapter. Who knows?


	4. The Mistake

The Mistake

"What's the matter? Havn't you ever seen a couple before?" Ron said acidly. Harry sneered.

"You better make sure it goes both ways. She didn't look very happy about your statement." Ron's ears went red as he thought of something to say. Harry flirted with Hermione to enrage Ron even more. 'I might get him to say what he really think of me.' Hermione blushed slightly as Harry smiled at her.

"You're just a bleedy death eater. Thinking you'll get power if you lick You-Know-Who's shoes long enough." Ron clenched and unclenched his fists as Harry turned to him, sneering.

"And what if I am. You'll go to your mummy and cry, or go and get Potter to do the dirty work." Harry managed to make it as if he really loathed the Potter boy, himself.

"You should fear Harry. He's the one that will kill You-Know-Who." Ron was fuming, while Hermione tried make Harry look and talk to her instead of Ron.

"Really. Then you're really proud of being his friend then Weasle. Proud of being nothing compared to the boy who lived." Harry was watching Ron with satisfaction as he started talking about him.

"Harry's nothing. He's just my ticked to fame." Ron said. Hermione was still trying to get eyecontact with Harry.

"I've heard that he speak parsletounge, the only known parslemouth besides the Dark lord."

"He is probably going to try and take over the world when he has killed Voldemort. He is evil enough." Ron said. Hermione snapped out of her trance and turned to Ron.

"Ron! He's your friend!" She said.

"Only because of the fame. Don't tell me you really are his friend."

"I am Harry's friend. He's wonderful. And if it weren't for him you would probably live in the shadow of Fred and George trying to live up to them." Hermione said angily. 'This is taking an very interestion turn' Harry thought.

"Oh yeah? What's so wonderful about him. He's just a stuck up prat who thinks he can do what he wants because it's the good thing to do." Ron looked discusted at the end of his sentance.

"I really didn't think that of you, Ron." Hermione said turning to Harry again. She looked past Harry in to the shop. She gave a shy smile to Harry who returned it fully. Harry turned back to Ron as the door closed behind Hermione. Harry listened to Rons rant about girls, death-eaters and stupid strangers with small smile on his face.

Remus and Tracy looked up as they heard the bell ringing. Tracy and Remus smiled at the newcomer.

"Hello Hermione, buying your schoolbooks?" Remus said as Hermione walked up to them. She gave Tracy a smile before turning to Remus.

"Where's Harry?" Tracy and Remus looked at each other then out the door.

"He's standing outside talking to that redhead." Tracy said smiling. Hermione stared, then turned to stare at Harry who looked at her with a smile on his face waving. She waved slowly before turning to Remus and Tracy again.

"That's not Harry. Where's the scar? And why isn't he skinny?"

"I don't know. You should ask him." Remus answered. He smiled weakly at Hermione gesturing towards the door. "Go on. He wont wait forever. He wants to be back before lunch." Hermione walked out the door. And as the door closed behind her Harry smiled happily.

"Hi Hermione. Sorry about this. But I couldn't resist. Really."

"Harry?" Ron stopped ranting and stared first at Hermione and then Harry, and the Hermione again. Switching between looking as if they were mad and fear.

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?"

"Of course Hermy. Who else?" She smiled and then threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug, but much more gently.

"Are you mad Hermione? That's not Harry. Harry's small, skinny, wears glassed and has a foul scar on his forhead. Besides, would Harry call me Weasle? And I forbid you to hug that man, you're not very faithful, are you Hermione?" Hermione loosened her hug so that she could glare at Ron.

"You really thought I was your girlfriend?" She said coldly.

"But you are." He looked hurt as she shook her head, Harry smiled. "But- But the kiss?"

"It was nothing Ron. I thought I had feelings for you but-."

"But what? You'd rather have Harry? Or a complete stranger, who in fact is a death-eater?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Who's a death-eater?" came the voice of Remus.

"Lupin. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping school surplies with Harry." Remus said and gestured toward, well, Harry. He put the bags with books down so that he wouldn't have to hold them the whole time. "What's happening here?" He said as he looked at the scene before him. Hermione in Harry's arms, Ron red as a tomatoe, looking confused and shocked.

"Ron is behaving like the prat he is." Hermione explained. "He said what he really thought of Harry. To Harry himself. And he called Harry a death-eater." Hermione hugged Harry closer, and Harry hugged Hermione closer. Remus looked first amused with the way Harry and Hermione held each other closer, and then he looked completely murderous as he turned to Ron.

"You called Harry a death-eater!?" He said towering up over Ron who really was taller but was cowering under Remus's furious gaze.

"I- I didn't- n't know." Ron wispered weakly.

"Get lost. Go home and tell Molly what you've done. I'll write her a letter as soon as I can. And you'd better told her by then." Ron ran down Diagon Alley and in to WWW. Remus was fuming.

"Thank you, Remus. I couldn't have done it better my self." Harry said laughing. "You saw him running?" He hugged Hermione tighter (How tight can they hug?) and then let go.

"You're welcome." Remus said as he walked back in the store, picking up the bags on the way. Harry hear him murmuring, "Might as well talk some more with Tracy before we go." He looked down at Hermione who looked at him over.

"You've really changed. To the better, if you don't mind me saying so." She said as she settled on his eyes.

"I know you thought that. The way you looked at me." Harry said with a smile. Hermione blushed but didn't look down. "Are you buying your supplies today?"

"No. I bought them yesterday. We, me and Ron, came to see you." She said.

"You staying in the HQ?"

"Yes."

"Dumbledore sent mrs Weasley a letter, didn't he." Hermione moved closer.

"I really missed you, Harry." She said as she reached up, and Harry bent his head.

Inside the store Remus and Tracy were watching the two teens outside. Coth with a smile on their faces.

"Do you think they would notice if there were an attack now?" Tracy asked slowly.

"Harry would. But he'd probably ignore it till a curse were flying their way." Remus replied.

A/N: Ok not very nice chapter, but anyway. The next will have some more action in it.

I think the school term starts in two, maby three chapters. And thanks to all reviewers....


	5. One Old, One Young

One Old, One Young

Harry was walking in the Forbidden Forest, hoping that something, anything, would attack him. He really wanted to know more about his powers. And how strong he really was. He had seen and captured, letting them go after making sure they wouldn't have been able to run, three old unicorns. He had hoped for meeting a werewolf or a centaur. He was hungring for more power and knowledge. He had already learned some spells of by heart. Both dark, light and neutral.

Harry stopped suddenly as he heard the heartbeat of two vampires. One old and one young. The older one's heart didn't beat as loudly as the younger. He walked on in the same direction as before. Acting as if he hadn't noticed the two vampires he followed them with his ears and nose. The young one wasn't old enough for not giving of a smell. When they wereten steps behind him he stopped and turned to face his persecutors.

"Having fun? You really shouldn't follow a fellow like that. He might think you're going to attack him." Harry said jokingly.

"And if we were going to attack him. And eat him." The young one said, showing his fangs. The older one laughed softly.

"You have to forgive my young one. He's not very civilised." He bowed beaking out in soft laughter once again.

"Appology accepted." Harry said as he bowed. "Marius. Would you like to intruduce us?" Harry said as he straightened. The young one looked furious.

"How dare you insult his lord Marvel."

"Insult? Why is his name an insult?"

"It's not his name, you filthy little human!" The young man moved slowly, redying himself to attack. At this Harry laughed softly, a cold laugh that made the young one freeze.

"You think you can take me on? Then come on. Though I'd really like to know your name before I kill you." Harry stopped laughing and sneered evilly at the young vampire.

"Who are you?" Marius, or Marvel, said.

"Why Marius. I am the boy who lived." Harry said as he laughed his cold laugh again.

"Your name." Marius said as he silenced the young vampire with a gesture of his hand.

"Harry James Potter. I met a friend of yours a week ago. Gabriel he called himself. Though you wouldn't know that name. How about Michael. That's the name he had last time you met him. You remember? Of course you do." Harry sneered even more evilly. Marvel looked at Harry for a few seconds, mesuring him, before speaking.

"How come you're alive to tell us about Michael. Now lets say I do believe you. How do I know that you're not Angelic." Marvel said coldly. Harry was surprised, really surprised. And it showed on his face.

"I've never bet Angelic. Though I really would love to one of these day's. Gabriel never did either." A look of triumph entered Marvels face. The younger vampire did just the same. Though he wasn't sure of what Marvel felt was a triumph.

"Maby you didn't know. Mortal. But Michael and Angelic are the same person. Michael is Diablo also." Harry laughed out loud at this. And Marvel smiled, while the young vampire looked as confused as someone possibly could.

"Diablo and Angelic?" Harry asked as he stopped laughing. Marvel nodded. "Diablo and Angelic never met. And how do I know?" Harry asked coldly as he summoned the knife and thrust it in to Marvels head and then in his heart. Just before Marvel vanished Harry wispered, "This is how." Harry then stumbled slightly before turning towards the young vampire. Who in fact looked as if he'd seen the worst possible he could imagine. Which he probably had.

"Now David." For that was the young vampire's name. "I'll take your strength and your pathetic knowledge." He thrust the knife in to David's head. Davids high pitched scream made the whole forest alive with movements. Harry then thrust the knife in to Davids heart and still held it there for a few minutes after Davids screams had stopped. He then made the knife vanish, not moving a muscle. 'I really need some sleep.' he thought before he flew up through the treetops out to the open air. He flew up to the astronomy tower and landed a bit heavier than nessesary. He raised slowly, opened the door and walked down to Gryffindor tower. 'Never more am I going to take the knowledge of an old vampire. It's too painful. Never more a vampire at all. I need to become more human.' He threw himself down on the covers on the bed. 'When did I reach Gryffindor tower? And when did I get my clothes of?' He fell asleep with a blanket wrapped around himself.

Dumbledore started as he heard a high pitched scream. 'What the bloody hell was that.' He thought as he clutched his chest wiht both hands. He looked out his bedroom window only to see something flashing by. 'What the heck was that. It was way to big for a bird.' He looked out in the night and tried to catch sight of the animal that had flown so fast. Dumbledore fainted as a bird crashed in to his window.

The people in Hogsmeade all looked out their windows when the high pitched scream was heard. Some muttering about 'bautysleep' and 'kill' while others only wanted to know if the thing that had screamed was going to attack the village.

A/N: I just couldn't resist making Dumbledore faint. The headmaster will be having quite a year.

And I thank all the reviewers for their, well, reviews.


	6. September The First

A/N: This will not be a Harry/Hermione fic..... I never even gave it a thought..... I don't know what part HG will have in the future, but she won't be Harry's girlfriend....

---------------------------------------------

September The First

The day after Harry had his small 'meeting' with Marvel and David, Dumbldore hadn't showed up till dinnertime. And when he did he was looking furious. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he had said in a dangerously low voice. He had become even more furious as he became aware of Hagrid, McGonagall and Poppy. Staring at him like he was mad. He'd walked of giving them an order to look for some fast flying big animal. Macgonagall and Poppy had exchanged pussled looks as Hagrid only grunted. Harry had had trouble not to laugh out loud.

Harry woke up on September the first at six a.m. as he'd done all the time since he'd absorbed Marvel's and David's strenght and knowledge. The day after he started to hunt down wizards for their knowledge, strenght and magical power. He started of with death eaters and other slime of the wizard comunity. Then, on the third day after Marvel, he started to take anyone that had enough knowledge and looked somewhat handsome. He had taken a witch death eater the second day and was still discusted of some of the knowledge he had got from her. The last wictim had been an old warlock, who was known for his intelligence. That was yesterday morning. Harry had decided not to take any more knowledge or strengh from any wizard till he could take Dumbledore's and Voldemort's. Those were the only wizards he really wanted, now. All in all he had hunted down over thirty victims.

After lunch Harry fetched his Dark arts book and went in to the room of requirements to practise some of the spells in it. He already knew more than half of the spells in the book because of the victims. His magical had grown since last night. He knew it wouldn't stop growing for atleast two more days. He had found that the magic took longer to absorb fully.

Harry had changed much these few day's and wouldn't be recognised at first as the skinny boy with glasses that everyone knew as the boy who lived. He was a little pale, though it suited him perfectly and didn't make him look weak or ill, and his raven black hair was longer. He had grown tall, and he was thin but powerfully built. His movements were snakelike, and he looked ready for anything and still he looked relaxed and comfortable with himself. And he was. He practised all the dark spells but jumped over the chapter with potions and with rituals, he had already learned them of by heart. He really didn't know how or why Flurish and Blotts would have a book like this. It looked as if it belonged in knockturn alley, or rather in some dark wizard's personal library. Nothing for the puplic, quite a few of those rituals would kill you if you hadn't the power to manage or if you did one single fault. Maby that's why it were out in the public, it could kill off most dark wizard wanna be.

When Harry had read through the book three times he burned it. He'd already learned it of by heart. He only needed to parctise the spells, meening successfully do each spell.

As he had did that he looked at his watch. 'Bugger! I'll be late for the starting feast!'

Down in the Great Hall Dumbledore and the staff sat waiting for the students to arrive. More than one of the proffessors wonder where Harry was. As the students started to pour in they turned to see if Harry had went down to meet his friends at the gates. They saw Hermione and a few seconds later they found Ron, who walked with Dean and Seamus. Both Hermione and Ron wore their prefect badges on their robes, Rons was shining brightly as if he polished it most of the time while Hermiones wasn't reflecting at all. As all second through seven year students had seated themselves the proffessors turned to talk to one and other.

Hermione sat talking to Parvati and Lavender when she hadn't seen Harry anywhere. Ron on the otherhand was complaining loudly of slow firstyears that couldn't arrive when he wanted to as he held his hands to his stomach. Dean and Seamus laughed at Ron's antics.

Harry ran in normal human pace as he rounded the corner he stopped. There were the great hall, but also McGonagal looking at him sternly.

"You should have been in the great hall twenty minutes ago, mr Potter." She stopped there as they heard the firstyears come closer.

"I'll go take my seat then, proffessor." Harry said breathlessly as if he had been running through the whole castle, it could have worked, had he not been so still. He walked towards the great hall and as he opened the door he pushed a bit too hard and there was a loud bang.

BANG! Everyone in the great hall turned to stare at the boy who had made the noise. There was a tense silence as they stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. Maby the new defence proffessor.

"Ops." Harry said at last. "Sorry." He then walked to the gryffindor table calmly and dignantly, some of the gryffindors looked scared as they realised he was coming their way, though they thought he was just going to walk up to the staff table. He sat down across from Hermione and smiled at her. The whole gryffindor table was shocked, including Hermione.

"Really." Harry said as he looked around on the shocked faces, some of the ravenclaws and most of the hufflepuffs was looking just as shocked as the gryffindors. "You'd think someone that didn't belong just strolled in and sat down at the first best seat there was." This made some of the students laugh shyly.

"Who are you?" Hermione said slowly.

"Not even my closest friends recognise me. And then the whole wizardingworld know my name and talk about my defeating Voldieboy fifteen years ago." There was a shocked silence. Then some of the gryffindors started laughing and it all ended in everyone laughingexet most of the slytherins who merely sneered. The laughter died down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Why don't you tell us your name. Real name." Dumbledore said as he looked eyes with Harry. Harry only stared back coldly.

"Harry Potter. And if you can't accept that then I might as well go to Voldemort." He paused as the whole hall except Hermione and Dumbledore flinched and gasped. "And have a nice talk. I doubt that he wouldn't recognise me. He sees more than you think." The whole hall turned to look at Dumbledore who was as red as an tomatoe. The firstyears had stopped in the doors as they noticed Dumbledore looking murderous. Nobody noticed the firsties, as everyones attention was at Dumbledore.

"Do you think you know anything about Harry Potter? Trying to imitate him as you are." Dumbledore's voice was dangerously calm and he was radiating energy. Everyone in a radious of ten feet felt it as a slightly warm feeling.

"What do you think? You rotting filth. You'd do better to recognise me soon. Or you'd regret it. I'm sure you'd prefer Voldemort to catch you without a wand than me when I'm angry." The coldness of his voice made everyone in the hall feel as they were freezing. Even Dumbledore turned pale. The fear showing in the people's faces were most satisfying for Harry, he smiled so coldly that some of the students who saw him fainted or threw up. Dumbledore had to sit back down as he turned a pale green.

Harry watched as Dumbledore threw up all over little Flitwick, 'This is not what I'd expected. But none the less entertaining.' He turned to see the firstyears faint or throw up, all but one.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the little girl who looked at him defienly. She looked him straight in the eyes and sneered.

"Why should I tell you my name if you don't tell yours?" Harry blinked two times before he laughed a cold laugh that made even more of the students throw up or faint. Some even did both. Only Severus hadn't thrown up or fainted at the staff table, McGonagall was greenfaced looking as if she wouldn't manage to hold it for long.

"The second bravest, or even bravest, of you all is a eleven year old girl that haven't even been sorted in to a house. I'll swear that if you end up in gryffindor, which I doubt, I will protect you from the slytherins and if you end up elsewere." She had ravenblack hair that reached halfway down her back and green eyes, she moved as if she had been raised as a prinsses and she was deffinatly cold and if she could she would have killed him right there and then just because she thought he had lied to him.

"And what if I don't want your help, what if I don't need it." No one in the hall was listening to their conversation exept Severus Snape.

"There is nothing you can do about it. Not if I decide that I really want my NEWTs. I've bought the books i need for this year. And I do think that I will be staying. I don't want let proffessor Snape down now that I'm in his NEWT class. I believe he had to practise real selfcontrol not to curse me into next year when he was pursuaded to accept me." Harry said as he turned to Snape smiling innocently. "He really need me. Who else is going to get all the blame when something goes wrong now?" Snape's eyes widened then almost closed. He was counting to ten. Then he stared at Harry as if he had forgotten to give him a glare. Then he glared so furiously that he looked ready to run over to Harry and punch him.

"Potter." The loathing in that word was imense. "See what you have done here." He said as he gestured to the faint people in the hall. Harry looked around. Trying to see the wrong in it and then he turned back to the girl who stared wideeyed on him.

"You really are Harry Potter." She then looked at him sheepishly talking in a shyer voice. "My father has told me everything he knows about you. His uncle is your greatest enemy." She then widened her eyes as if she had said too much.

"Yes. I thought you must be related to Tom. Tom had a brother?" she nodded. Snape was now standing beside Harry starring down at the little girl who looked up at him happily.

"The dark lord had a brother? I never new. Why havn't Dumbledore told us?" He asked.

"Because he was a muggle. And only half brother anyway. He was a muggle. They didn't have the same mother."

"So Voldemort wouldn't be so glad to see you then." Harry said. She nodded.

"He would kill me as he killed his brother." She said as if she was talking of nothing more than a teapot.

"Maby I should leave after all. Would you like to come with me? I could teach you what you need to know." Harry asked her. "But I need your name, I can't call you girl or dark lady."

"Jessica." She said as she walked to him and took his hand.

"You think you can raise a child Harry?" Snape said. But Harry had already gone up to Gryffindor tower to get his stuff.

When Harry had packed all his stuff in the trunk he shrunk it and put in his left cloak pocket. Jessica was with him the whole time staring at him as if he was a god. When they were down in the commonroom again Harry asked.

"Where's your stuff?" As Jassica hadn't been sorted he had no idea of what her stuff would be.

"I think they are in the hall somewhere." Harry knew what she meant with hall but just laughed softly.

"Why didn't I think of it before. Accio!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"What was that?" Jessica asked.

"A summoning spell. We'll just have to." Harry said as something was torn. 'Shit! The Fat Lady! She'll not be fixed any time soon.' The drunk landed on the floor beside Harry as if he had just put it there himself. Jessica watched as Harry shrunk it and put it in the same pocket as his own.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked exitedly.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked as he picked her up and opened the window maigcally as he flew out in the night.

"Anywhere as long as it's in the UK and I don't have to see anyone else than you, brother." Jessica said. She seemed to realise what she said as she continued shyly. "Can you be my brother Harry?" Harry looked down in to her shy but serious face.

"Sure thing, sis." Harry flew to a house he knew were some sort of vampire residence. He hoped that there would be some vampires there foolish enough to think they can kill him. It wouldn't be any mindless weak vampires who lived there. They lived out in the open. No in case there would be vampires residing there it would be smart one. Atleast smart in vampire measures. He had already killed the two smartest and most power male vampires there was. Angelic is the smartest. Though he wasn't sure he wanted her knowledge remembering the female death eater.

He landed between two trees outside the garden softly as to not wake up Jessica who were asleep. He put her down gently in a hole in an oak not far from where he had landed. He put some vampirespells and wizardspells as to protect her if anything would get close. The protectionspells could only be breaked by him or a magically strong vampire and a powerfull wizard cooperated. As if that would ever happen. She wouldn't wake up till he came back to get her.

He was standing at the frontdoor knocking in a second. When it opened he was taken aback, it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knew she was old. And wise. None of the shock of seeing Angelic opening the door showed on his face.

"Who are you?" She said angrily showing her teeth in a cat like hiss.

"I am the one that has the honor to have the beautiful Angelic as a hostess." Harry said emotionless. Angelic stared at him for a second before breaking out in a laugh.

"Daniel. Lucas. Come here." She called inside the door as she was laughing her head of. "This wizard thinks that I'm going to let him stay under our roof for the night."

"Not the night. And not all of you. They will die. But I might not kill you as you could be usefull, Angelic." Harry said in the same voice as Daniel and Lucas stood behind Angelic. They stared at her as if they had seen their doom.

"You think you can kill them? Then go ahead. And if you do I might even tell you the name I go under now." She smiled seducingly. She turned to Daniel and Lucas. "Take care of him for me, will you boys? He is getting on my nerves." she then walked back inside upstairs to one of the windows.

"Maby we should take it outside. I don't want the furniture to be ruined. I am after all going to live here till christmas, atleast." Harry said as he walked out on the lawn slowly with his back turned. He could feel the anger from both of them of the insult of not being seen dangerous. As Harry turned they went to attack. It all went in a flash. Harry summoned his knife and thrust it in both heads before thrusting it in Lucas's heart and held it there for a second, the time for Lucas to turn to dust, and then thrust it in Daniel's heart. The screaming that had started only a few seconds ago now abrubtly stopped as Daniel turned to dust. Harry made the knife go away nonchalantly as he watched Angelic go white with fear, she was sunburnt, with satisfaction.

As Angelic turned to run she found that she was stopped by a male body. She looked up slowly in to Harry's face and gave a weak smile.

"Diablo." She composed herself fast before continuing. "What a pleasure. How come you're here of all places?" Harry laughed emotionlessly, making a chill go down Angelic's spine.

"Diablo is dead. Anyway, I hope I don't have the displeasure of killing you. I really looked forward to seeing you. Ever since I killed Diablo with his own knife. I thought you were tougher than this. Your letters were much more entertaining." Harry looked at her in disgust. Angelic blinked a few times before saying him something.

"You're the One?" She smiled at him seducingly, "You know how long he have searched for you. He wanted your powers as you would be more powerfull than any of us to start with. If you had any knowledge that is. And it seems that you had." She caressed him and moved to kiss him.

"I had no knowledge of vampires at all. Only what my teachers at Hogwarts had taught me. And that was only about the stupid ones. Those with no power." He said coldly as she stopped half an inch from his mouth. "Mariel is dead also. So is David, your lover." She backed away from him.

"You killed David? But he had no powers. He was weak. His knowledge stretched only so far. Why did you take him?"

"They thought they could feast on me. I killed Marius first. David was harder to kill. He had more life left in him."

"Life?" She asked sceptically. "Vampires don't have life."

"Yes. And yours is running out. You'll die of age in a hundred years or so. And I'll take your knowledge and strenght before then. Besides, you are going to be usefull to me. I have a child with me. She's like my sister. You are going to take care of her while I go hunt." Harry smiled. "She'll enjoy your company. If you teach her what you like the best. Well, second best. She's only eleven." Harry said as he disappeared and then appeared a second later with a sleeping girl in his arms.

"She's so beautiful." Angelic exclamed. "But she is innocent. I can't teach her my ways."

"She's not as innocent as she looks. She's the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort." Harry said. Angelic took a step back.

"The dark lord? He doesn't even have a child."

"What powers besides seducing do you have? Look through her mind and tell me what you see." Angelic did as Harry said and then walked as far away as she could get fromt the child without insulting Harry and getting killed.

"She's evil. More evil than even Diablo possesed." She said as she looked at the child in fear. "She'll kill all of us if you tell me turn her. She'll be the most powerfull vampire in senturies."

"You wont turn her unless you want to die. You are the one vampire who has the most knowledge. Even when Diablo and Marius was alive." Harry said smiling warmly making Angelic blush.

"I'll take good care of her while you are away. But you must bare in mind that she will probably hate you if you're not here enough." She said.

"If that happeneds I will leave her to Voldemort. He will either raise her to become his right hand, or kill her because she's of his blood." Harry smiled evilly. He then handed Jessica over to Angelic gently. Lay her down on wom bed and then come to me so that we can talk some about your future." Angelic rushed out of the room to do as Harry had told her. 'She isn't quite as I expected. Though I found her more usefull than I could ever hope.' Harry watched as some bats blew by. He started meditating. He really needed to get the little knowledge he got from Angelic's minons under control. He needed sleep. But not now. He needed to relax. He had always found fighting to make him tense. He stopped the meditaion as he wouldn't have to worry more about the memories of Angelic's minons to pop up all the time. He then let Angelic silently walk up to him and hig him from behind. He turned around and lifted her up so that they were at eye height. Angelic wrapped her legs around him and they got lost in the kiss.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter or next after that Harry will make the wizardingworld fear him under the name of ??????????


	7. Cold Rage

I know that there are "some" misspellings.... But I'm just a low grade swedish guy.... I really have bad grades.....

--------------------------------------------

Cold Rage

Jessica woke up in a nice soft bed. She tried to go back to sleep as her memories of yesterday rushed in to her mind. She sat up and looked around slowly. 'Where am I?'

It was a dark room. In all black, some silver, color and the window's covered with something looking like mist. She got up and put the clothes that lied on a black chair. She then walked of to find Harry. 'If he's here that is.' She ran around and started to panic as she opened the last door on the second floor. She found Harry lying on his back with a woman over him. They were both asleep. She walked silently up to Harry to wake him.

Harry was awake, but resting, and had been since six o'clock that morning. It was now a bit over ten. He sensed Jessica as she walked round the second floor to try and find him. She was near a panic attack when she opened the door and found him and Angelic in a bed. Jessica was slowly and silently, though Harry could hear and sense her, and just before she could try to wake him Harry opened his eye's.

"Good morning." Harry said to the shakened girl. "Why you up so early?"

"I remembered what happened yesterday. But nothing after flying though. And who's she?" Jessica said as she pointed at Angelic who snuggled closer to Harry.

"Just some girl." Harry said. Angelic opened her eyes and glared at him angrily.

"Just some girl, am I? That's not the expression I got last night." She got out of the bed not bothering to cover up. She then put on her clothes and turned to glare at Harry again. Jessica just stared at Angelic. Harry started to laugh his head of. "What!?" Angelic said coldly, "What is so funny that you have to laugh like a maniac?" She turned to Jessica with a sweet smile and said. "Good morning, Jessica. I am your nanny." This made Harry laugh so hard that he could hardly draw breath. "And don't listen too much on Harry if you don't want to become crazy. He's a little out of it." Harry laughed even harder, which amazed both Jessica and Angelic.

That day Harry explained in more detail how she would be taught to become a powerfull and cunning witch. Angelic had to stand for the cunning stuff, Harry didn't really know how to teach that, while Harry taught her magic. Harry wrote down how Jessica would practise spells without Harry being around. She was confused as to why Harry had to go now. She really wanted him to teach her all those spells he knew.

That night Harry tracked down Voldemort so that they could exchange a few words. He found him in a muggle village, watching the muggles being tortured and killed by his death eaters. He really didn't like muggles. Harry watched as Voldemort used the killing curse to kill all round him. He even killed some of his death eaters. 'Is this what he is fighting for? Getting to kill everything that gets in his way?' Harry thought as he landed behind Voldemort, who turned as he sensed Harry through their link.

"Hello Voldemort." Harry said as if they were old buddies as he dodged death curses easily. "If you wont stop trying to kill me you'll loose that wand of yours." Harry said. He then took the wand from Voldemort's hand without trouble. He then killed of a few muggles before turning to Voldemort again. "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically. "I really don't understand what's so fun in killing muggles. They can't defend themselves." Voldemort stared at the Harry as if he had never seen him before. The death eaters also stopped killing as they saw what was happening.

"Why are you here, Potter?" Voldemort said coldly, sending chills down the spines fo all the people round him but Harry.

"I thought that would be obvious." Harry said even colder than Voldemort. Making some of the death eaters throw up and the living muggles faint. Voldemort laughed his cold high pitched laugh, that sounded happy compared to Harry's cold but soft laugh. Voldemort stopped laughing as he heard Harry's laugh.

"What have happened to you, Potter? Last time we met you were just an angry child who thought he would get his revenge. Last time you would have died if not Dumbledore came to save you. And you pleaded that Dumbledore would kill you just to make the pain go away." Voldemort didn't sound mocking. Which surprised Harry greatly, it would have if he could feel anything. Unless he had just taken one's power.

"What happened to me?" Harry said coldly. "You can't even imagine what. I read your book though. On the dark arts? It was quite interesting. Thought I'd try out some of those rituals you mentioned, though they would only kill the user I would find it quite interesting. I have to find a subject first though." Harry said as talking over a cup of tea.

"My book?" Voldemort said slowly turning to one of the death eaters. "Lucius. How come that one of my books on the dark arts have ended up in Potter's hands?" Lucius trembled. Voldemort turned to Harry and held out his wand hand.

"You want to kill him?" Harry asked. Voldemort sneered.

"Are you protecting death eaters now? I should have known that you couldn't do without someone or something to protect."

"No. I was merely thinking that if you were to kill him. I might do it for you." Every death eater looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. Voldmort on the other hand looked at him, measuring him, before nodding slightly. Harry walked up to the death eater and summoned the knif and thrust it in Lucius's head and the heart before making it go away. One thing about wizards, and witches too, was that they didn't disappear as vampires did. But Harry had all Lucius's power, strength and knowledge all the same. He then turned to another death eater and glared with such a cold rage that one of the death eaters behind him had to grab hold of him in order to not let him fall.

"Bellatrix." Harry said glaring with cold rage. His words was like burning ice. "Wormtail." Voldemort watched interestedly, wondering what Harry would do. When all that Harry did was glaring with cold rage Voldemort took the cause in his own hands. He really wanted to know what would happen to one that killed one of Harry's loved ones now that he had changed.

"She really enjoyed killing her cousin, you know." He told Harry. "And Wormtail was shaking with efforts not to ask if he could come and watch as I killed your parents." Harry sneered, which made him look more intimidating. Both death eaters were shaking with fear on the ground.

"You think I can't tell when someone lies to me? Belletrix felt nothing when Sirius fell through the vail, nothing but fear and triumph. Fear for what the birdies might do to her if she stayed any longer, and triumph for finnaly beating him in a duell. She had never done that before. And Wormtail was so scared he started weeping as you asked him if he were telling the truth. So don't come and tell me lies, Tom. I get enough of that from Dumbledore." Harry said not taking his eyes off of the two death eaters on the ground that had nearly fainted. Wormtail had started to sobb silently. His silver hand clenched.

"If you want to talk more we have to leave before the aurors get here. Give me my wand." Voldemort demanded something from Harry. And that Harry didn't like, so he snapped the wand and threw Voldemort the pieces.

"Then let's leave." He then took Voldemort's shoulder. "You lead." This was the first time Harry had apparated himself. But he knew he could do it without any problems. Voldemort apparated away. And before Harry followed he took care of Lucius's corpse. With a flick of his wand he transformed Lucius in to a dry log and set fire to it. He then apparated to the location that Voldemort and his death eaters were waiting. Wormtail and Bellatrix had somehow managed to aparate without splinching.

"Glad you could join us." Voldemort said sarcastically, before sending a death curse at Harry, who only stood there taking the hit. He felt the pain and the rush of power as it hit the heart. He wasn't really affected of it. It only made his skin ich where the curse had hit. Voldemort and all the death eaters watched with wide eyes, fear written all over their faces. Voldemort pushed away his emotions and glared at Harry.

"It iches a little. You really need to gain more power if you want to become immortal. That was weak. I really expected more from you. Honestly." Harry looked around at the death eater as nodded to one. "Snape. I trust you wont miss me in class. Tell Dumbledore nothing of what has happened here tonight. Though I think I remember that someone said 'Dead men don't speak.' to me once. Let us see if that's true." And before anyone could react Harry had already made the knife vanish and transformed the corpse in to a picture of Snape with a note on the back. He then made it a portkey and made a death eater take hold of it. The death eater was portkeyed to Dumbledore's bedroom. Harry then turned and started to tell Voldemort what he wanted, and what would be given in return.

Dumbledore was just going to bed as a death eater appeared with a portrait of Snape on it. Dumbledore nearly fainted and clutched his heart as he fell to his knees. He managed to get his wand and stun the death eater. He picked up the painting and saw that Snape looked dead on it. Or atleast in deep sleep. He turned, wet his pants and fainted as he saw the message on the painting's backside.

This, Dumbledore, is your beloved spy. I will do worse things to the next spies that I find. He died a painfull death if that makes you feel better. One thing you should know is that I have one of the old vampires on my side. Diablo. I trust you know who that is.

Lord Voldemort

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	8. Backstabbing

Backstabbing

Jessica had progressed quickly in the few weeks they had stayed at Angelic's manor. Harry had gone to meet Voldemort more and more untill he was spending more time with Voldemort than Jessica and Angelic. Jessica and Angelic didn't know what he did exactly. Only that he and Voldemort were planning something big. What they didn't know was that they killed muggles and wizards together, just for the sport of it. They were competing in who could get the most heads that had faces of fear, in an hour. Harry usually won in having the one face that looked most scared. Voldemort usually had the most heads. It had all started with Harry telling Voldemort that they really should get some heads together and have some fun. Voldemort then came up with the idea of collecting heads litteraly. And then Harry said that they would have to have fear plastered on their faces, or they wouldn't count, when he had won with one hundred-twenty heads to Voldemort's ninety-seven. They always did this on Thursdays now. If they desided they needed some more fun, which they did all the time, they gathered the death eaters and cursed them for anything they had done wrong, if it only was that they had tripped on something, or said something not propriate at the moment the death eater had said it. Voldemort only had one complaint about this, the death eaters were so tense that they would be likely to collapse if they didn't relax a little. To this Harry only told him that they won't be doing to many mistakes, and it was much more fun to curse them than giving them orders.

Jessica and Angelic sat in one of the livingrooms studying while chatting about how you could make a boy knee weak. Angelic really liked Jessica by now, not just some fake emotions, and Jessica liked Angelic just as much. They were like sisters, and Harry was now more of the father figure for Jessica as she knew it. Her father had been spending less and less time at home till he didn't come home again. She didn't like Harry that much anymore. They didn't stop talking as Harry walked and sat down in his favourite armchair in front of the fire, which was burning all the time.

"Jessica would you be so kind as to go elsewhere? I need to speak to Angelic in private." Harry said. He had changed much over the weeks as he had taken the powers of three death eater wizards, two of which had gone mad as Harry had held on the Cruciatus curse for to long and one was Wormtail, and four or five light wizards. He also was more powerfull, emotionless and arrogant. Jessica didn't move from her seat on Angelics knee.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Jessie. She wont tell anyone." Harry didn't say anything for a while and the girls thought that he had fallen asleep so they started to talk again. Though they hadn't said a word before Harry spoke.

"I know she won't. She will be going back to Hogwarts." the girls started to protest but Harry continued as if no word had been spoken against him. "She will be going either to Hogwarts with a memory charm or Voldemort without. Her choice." Angelic stared dibelievingly at the back of Harry's armchair while Jessica glared angrily.

"My choice? I want to stay here with Angy." Angelic assured her that she would take care of her.

"You're not going to be around for so long, Angy." Harry said coldly. Angelic felt a chiver down her spine, but Jessica drew her wand at Harry indending to curse him. Harry acted as if he saw what was happening behind him. Harry had snatched the wand from her hands before she had even started saying the incantation. Angelic was looking shocked and scared as she saw how Harry rised the wand to curse her.

"NNOOO!" Angelic screamed as she jumped at Harry, trying to make him lower his wand or atleast move it so that Jessica could run for cover. Harry only looked down at her as she knocked in to him, not moving him an inch. She tried to use her magic and found that she couldn't. She started to cry as Harry roared crucio, wand pointed to her heart. Jessica was pale and started crying as Angelic started to cry out in pain. Harry only held the curse for ten seconds before he turned to Jessica again.

"What is your choice?" Harry said coldly. "Or do you want me to kill her?" Harry pointed with the wand at Angelic and opened his mouth as to curse her.

"Hogwarts!" Jessica said quickly. "I'll g- go to Hog- warts. I'll go pack myself." She said as she left the room. Harry looked after her for a few minutes before turning to the sobbing Angelic again.

"You should be happy for her. If she had chosen Voldemort I would have killed her." Angelic stared at him.

"What has happened to you? You loved her with your whole heart when you first came."

"No. I didn't. I was fooling myself. I only feel emotions when I take someones powers. And that only for a few seconds." Harry then thrust the knife in Angelic's head before thrusting it in to her heart. It took unusually long time for her to go away. And he knew why. She was one of the most powerfull, if not the most powerfull, so many years ago. She had gone weaker as the time went. She was actually the only true vampire that had lived since her master died. He had been to most evil and strongest vampire alive. It was Dibalo, Marvel and some others that killed him. They had been wizards. Not the sort that used wands, they were the most powrefull wizards that ever lived. But as they had killed Angelic's master his soul entered them and gave them his powers. Diablo and Marvel was born. Marvel was the second strongest after one named Stroug, but Diablo killed them all and took their powers and knowledge and became the most powerfull vampire of them all. He only spared Marvel for they were best friends since they could walk. Angelic was still the more powerful of the three of them. She beat Diablo as he tried to take her knowledge and powers. She then flew from there with a scream filled with agony and grief.

As her scream died down he went to Jessica's room to help her pack. He found her on the floor, sobbing, as she knew what Harry had done. She looked up at Harry with hatred and was struck by the light coming from Harry's wand. It was one of the oldest wand spells. It removed everything that the caster wanted to be removed, but if you didn't know it would take erase the whole mind of both the caster and the victim. It could not be broken. He then made her sleep with yet another old spell. She would be sleeping till Dumbledore tuched her. Harry really liked that sleeping spell. He could even make it a special monkey that had to tuch her or a dementor. As long as he knew the person, or creature, somewhat. He then packed her trunk with a flick of his wand. All her school books flew from where she had left them in to the trunk. When everything was packed Harry put the wand on top of the things in the trunk and closed it. He then took out his own wand and mad the trunk in to a portkey and portkeyed himself and Jessica in to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore started as a man appeared with a girl and a trunk. He recognised the girl from the welcoming feast. He then saw the man's eyes and recognised the green and emotionless that Harry had had ever since they had got him from his relatives. Though Harry showed some emotions from time to time.

"Sort her in to a house and then help her to the dormitory." He said as he put the sleeping girl in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The man, though, didn't sit down.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously and watched as the man did nothing at all.

"You should proably sort her in to her house now. I have things to do." The man said coldly. Completely ignoring the question. Dumbledore almost lost his temper.

"Tell me who you are and what you are doing here and I will have the girl sorted in to the house which suits her the most."

"I'm leaving my student for these past weeks in Hogwarts care. I really don't want her studies to an old fool, but I don't have more time with her. You will see that she already is ahead of any first year at this school. Now I have answered your questions. Now you have her sorted in to a house or I'll hold you responsible for me being late. And you really don't want to be held responsible for me being late. It's not healthy." The man said emotionlessly as he knew that the headmaster would throw up, faint or both if he said something coldly. Dumbledore was struggling to get his anger under control as he spoke.

"You still havn't told me who you are. Or what." Dumbledore pulled out his wand with force as the man sneered.

"I'm only warning you one more time. Sort her now or I'll kill you with my bare hands." The paintings all gasped in shock. The old headmaster mr Black being the onlyone faking it as Dumbledore had never been threatened like that in his office.

"Who do you think you are young man?" The painting of Sirius's relative said coldly. "Threatening the headmaster in his own office?" Harry looked at him so coldly that the painting bowed and dissapeared from the frame saying something like, maby there will be someone to talk to at the other side. Harry then looked back at the current headmaster of the school.

"You won't be able to get any clothes on untill the new year after this one now." The man said to Dumbledore as the headmaster felt cold. He looked down and saw that he had no clothes at all. He then looked at the man.

"Make the spell go away and then I will let her put on the sorting hat." the man turned to the hat and it flew to his open hand. He then looked back at the headmaster.

"You better touch her. She won't wake till you have touched her." The man said. Still not showing any emotions. Dumbledore stared at the man and then at the little eleven year old girl in the chair.

"There is no such spell to do that."

"Wake her up or die. Your choise."

"Can't you wake her up?" Dumbledore asked the man.

"I don't want to." Dumbledore conjured a rope with a wave of his wand and tried to put it on himself. It dissappeared when he picked it up so that he could clothe himself. He then conjured a blanket and wrapped it round himself. It wouldn't touch his skin, but he could still cover up. He then looked at the sleeping girl and the trunk that the man had left on the floor and then to the man. He walked round the table to touch the girl. She wouldn't wake if he only touched her. Not if she was sleeping normally, not under some spell. He touched her and jumped back as she opened her eyes and stared at him. The man then put the hat on the girl and waited paitiently. It took a few minutes but it put her in Slytherin and she took the hat of and put it on dumbledore's desk. She then looked around the room, watching everythin with interest.

"What's your name, little girl?" Dumbledore asked.

"Jessica. Jessica Riddle." She watched as Dumbledore grew pale at the name.

"Riddle? You wouldn't happen to know a Tom Riddle?"

"Only that he has the same surename as me and that he was a wizard." Jessica said slowly.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said silently. "You should probably wait here till proffessor Snape comes up here. He is your head of house." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk again. Jessica nodded and then settled to look at the moving paintings. She was startled as one of the paintings said, "Hello, dear." and waved slightly. This made the persons move in to the woman in the painting that had talked to her. They spoke silently and laughed as someone made a joke.

Harry shadowran to his house and got to bed thinking that he would never be able to sort out the knowledge and magical powers from Angelic. 'Women really are somewhat odd.' he thought as he fell in to the darkness of sleep.

He woke up with a start as a new presens were entering the house. He couldn't smell whatever was down there, but he could sense it and he knew it was formed as a human. Female. He heard her comming up the stairs and stopped at the door to Harry's room. He then heard a soft knock. And the door opened.

"Who are you?" Tracy asked as she saw the man in the bed that she thought would have occupied the vampiress that she helped getting food. "And where's Glory?" She watched as he stretched and noticed that he wasn't one of Glory's minons, they had an angel tattoed on their left forearm.

"Glory? You must meen Angelic. I think there is some dust left in the second living room." Harry said.

"Harry?" Tracy took a step back.

"You recognised me. There isn't many who does these day's. What were you doing for Angelic anyway?" Harry sounded really exhausted. And Tracy thought it was from the fight with Glory, though she couldn't see any signs of Harry being hit by Glory which he would have if he had fought her.

"You really do believe that, don't you?" Tracy asked.

"What?"

"That Glory really were Angelic." Tracy watched for any sign that Harry would attack her. Harry only looked at her and then shook his head slowly.

"You really don't know. I thought you would have figured out, but of course not. You're a Pettigrew."

"There is nothing bad about the Pettigrew family."

"Nothing at all. Only the little thing about Pettigrews being backstabbing bastards."

"We're NOT traitors!" Tracy shrieked, anger getting the better of her. "You just accuse Peter for something he would never do. He loved your parents."

"He would have given you, if that was what would save him from Voldemort's wrath." Harry said coldly.

"No he wouldn't. And what do you know about my brother anyway? Huh?"

"Everything." Harry said but Tracy continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Nothing! That's what you know about his life. Nothing. How would you know?"

"Be quiet or I'll kill you of right now. Before I can prove to you that Wormtail was a death eater."

"A death eater." She wispered to herself, "Soon it will be he who helped You-Know-Who to return to power." She hadn't intended in Harry hearing. But he did.

"He did." Harry said.

"Did what." Tracy said acidly.

"Help Voldemort back to power. I'll take you to Voldemort so that you can ask him." Tracy paled at the last words.

"Don't take me to the dark lord. He would kill me!" Tracy said desperately.

"Not even your brother knew that you betrayed the dark lord. He didn't even know that you had joined him."

"Please." She wispered.

"He won't kill you unless I give him permission." He then put on some clothes while Tracy watched wide eyed. When he had put some clothes on and stood up, looking at Tracy she closed her mouth.

"Unless you give him permission?" Tracy said disbelievingly. Harry nodded.

"Now, should we go? Can you shadowrun?"

"What do you meen?" Tracy said shocked.

"Can or can't you shadowrun. All vampires that has any sort of power can. So I really should ask how far you can shadowrun."

"I'm not a vampire." She wispered.

"Angelic, or Glory as you say it, turned you for about twelve years ago. That's why you havn't changed. That's why you could come as far as to the front door before I woke up. And that's why Remus keeps his distance to you, he really hate vampires." Harry said as he took hold of Tracy's left underarm.

"I can shadowrun, thank you very much. And I can do it to the south of Africa with no problem." Tracy said as she tried to jerk her arm from Harry's grip. Harry didn't seem to notice that she tried to get away.

"Good." Harry said before he shadowran with Tracy struggling to keep on her feet as Harry was running faster than she had ever done. Even Glory couldn't run that fast.

They arrived hardly a second later at Voldemort's residence. They saw some of the death eaters run out the front door as they heard Voldemort's cry of frustration. When they had reached the front door Voldemort strode out yelling,

"You cowards! I will hunt your families down and make them all insane! And you will know who it was as there are only one that would do that to you!" He then noticed Harry and the girl he held. "A present to me, Lord Gostash?"

"Actually no, Lord Voldemort. She's here because she doesn't know her own dead brother." Harry said. Voldemort watched as Tracy started ranting.

"You killed my brother! You, foul..." Harry and Voldemort listened till she had to draw breath and started panting.

"I killed him. He was the reason my parents died. He was the traitor amongst the Marauders." Harry said coldly.

"You should be happy that Lord Gostash didn't make him insane. Lord Gostash really enjoy see people go insane. Seven of my death eaters are insane bacause of him. But he killed two." Voldemort said looking hungrily at Tracy.

"Tracy. Let's make a deal. If you manage to live against Lord Voldemort five minutes. No vampire stuff. I will spare you."

"I'll kill him!" Tracy said coldly as she drew her wand. Voldemort laughed coldly and mockingly.

"I will make your death quick and painless. That's only because your brother helped me return to power."

"He did not!"

"He performed the ritual." Voldemort said. Tracy fumed.

"Dont' kill each other just yet." Harry said. Both Voldemort and Tracy looked at himlike he had been a small child that was being rude to his parents. "I will only spare you if it's a proper wizards duell." Both turned back to glare at each other. They then walked down a bit on the lawn. They bowed, turned and walked ten steps, then turned and bowed again. The first spell fired was Voldemort, he used a stunner. Tracy jumped to the side and sent the killing curse at Voldemort who just dodged it and sent a bonebreaking curse which hit Tracy's left thigh. She sent a stunner at Voldemort.

"Protego!" Voldemort said. The stunner hit the shield. "Do you want more pain before I kill you? Or maby I should end it now." Voldemort dodged a killing curse and sent the crucio which made Tracy cry out in pain. She twitched and her left leg was standing out in an very odd angle. Voldemort let the curse do its work for ten seconds before lifting it.

"You were no real match. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A great flash of green light hit Tracy. She fell limb.

"What's this about hunting down the death eaters families?" Harry asked as he walked up to Voldemort.

"They desided that they didn't want to stay here, waiting to get either insane or killed. Two attacked me. They died before the incantations had left their lips. Then the others ran away."

"Then lets go hunting. We need them for the plan to work." Harry said.

"She was a vampire?" Harry nodded. "Then how do we know that the curse killed her?"

"It didn't. But cut her head of. She can't live without a head." Voldemort used a cutting spell. and the head rolled of. Harry then used one of the vampire incantations and the body caught on fire.

"Now. I really want to get going with this hunting. I have nothing to do now."

"You go hunting. I have better things to do right now."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Burning the parchment."

"The one with our plan on it?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you already?"

"I needed it."

"I know something that might help your bad mood. Let's go raid Diagon Alley." With that Harry shadowran to Diagon Alley. Voldemort stayed behind. 'All I need now is for the aurors to come.' And as if an answere to his thought aurors apparated all over the lawn. They all had their wands pointed to Voldemort. 'Fuck it.' He thought as he sent the killing curse at one of the aurors, the last thing he saw before he apparated to Knockturn Alley was an auror dropping dead from his curse and several angry and terrified faces. 'Some aurors.' He thought as he appeared outside the WWW store in Diagon Alley. He would have laughed if it was not for the scene that he had appeared to.

A/N: Hope you liked it. And to you who reviewed. Thank you.


End file.
